


purple blankets and toiletries

by helicoptersky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicoptersky/pseuds/helicoptersky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is in the middle of wearing boxers (these are blue and was bought in a pack from Walmart) when he feels arms loosely wrap around him from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purple blankets and toiletries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyfrackles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfrackles/gifts).



Cas is in the middle of wearing boxers (these are blue and was bought in a pack from Walmart) when he feels arms loosely wrap around him from behind pushing him back to the bed (memory foam, it remembers them). Suddenly, he feels Dean blow kisses from his shoulder blades slowly up to his neck and then, as quickly as it started, it stops. Cas leans back and softly nuzzled Dean’s hair with his nose.

“Dean,” he starts but the only form of reply he gets is a loud inhaling sound followed by a soft laugh.

“Dean, did you just sniff me?” This time, the reply he gets is another butterfly kiss where his neck meets his shoulders.

Cas kicks the boxers (these are Dean’s, he didn’t notice) stuck on one knee completely off before pushing himself and Dean down on the bed. He unwraps the arms from his waist and turns around to face Dean only to see probably one of the biggest smiles on the others face.

Dean takes Cas’s hands in his and kisses the silver double band ring (it used to be Mary’s wedding ring. Dean had it altered in a small shop near Lawrence. It had been raining then, it was one of those spur of the moment decisions.) that adorns Cas’s ring finger. He meets Cas’s gaze and gives him another grin.

“You smell like me,” he says like it’s the most unbelievable things in the world.

“Technically speaking, you smell like me,” Cas replies in the deadpan voice he only uses when he’s either being completely serious or completely shitting you (it’s something that’s always been undeniably Cas, angel or not.). “We do use the same toiletries.”

Dean laughed again, “you’re right.” He pulls a blanket (it was a gift from Garth and it was in a hideous shade of purple, but it stayed ‘cause Cas liked it) over them before intertwining their fingers. “We’re not moving our asses all morning.”

“Because we’ve done enough of that last night,” this time, it’s Cas who laughs softly. He grips Dean’s hand tight and comes closer until their foreheads meet.

And this is how Sam finds them at noon.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for holyfrackles on tumblr but she's deleted her account now and idk where she is anymore. she said sniffing was so not a kink?? and i mean okay this isn't really kinky af but dean does sniff cas here so i hope that counts. (is this fic even worth putting here)


End file.
